


It's Not About That

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	It's Not About That

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's Not About That**

**by:** Zach 

**Character(s):** Josh, Toby  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** The characters used in this story belong solely to the staff of NBC's "The West Wing."  
**Written:** 2005-12-11  
**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at original fan fiction. The short story involves a discussion between Josh Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff, and Toby Ziegler, the White House Director of Communications. CJ Cregg, the Press Secretary, is also mentioned. 

** 

(Josh walks into Toby's office where Toby is tossing a rubber Ball against the wall, as he often does) 

Josh: Hey Toby, CJ will be here in a few minutes to brief the President. You might want to stick around for that. 

Toby: I already heard about the NEA and the- 

Josh: No, it's…it's not about that. 

Toby: It's not about that? 

(Toby stops throwing the ball and drops it on the desk) 

Josh: No, something's going on with a couple of volunteer border patrol guys in Texas. 

Toby: You mean something's going on with members of a vigilante militia who have taken it upon themselves, illegally I might add, to secure our entire nation's borders when, in fact, all they're doing is making an already bad problem worse…in Texas. Something's going on with them in Texas. 

Josh: Sure, well either way, you're going to want to stick around. 

(CJ storms past the office in a huff. Josh and Toby exchange concerned glances and they exit the office, following CJ.) 


End file.
